Broken
by 23-27
Summary: What would happen if Wonder Woman wasn't as strong as we thought she was... I know I am taking forever to add new chappies, but they are coming!
1. Prologue

Diana was sitting in the med bay, waiting for the results.

I am utterly alone.

I am a warrior, sometimes I must make the difficult decisions to protect those I love. I was cast from my home on Themyscira, knowing I will never see my mother or sisters again. I am a warrior, sacrifices are constant and necessary, but just once I wish I could throw aside my duties and be selfish. I now fully understand the saying "be careful what you wish for."

I have loved one man in my entire life. I have sacrificed my feelings so he could be happy. I always thought that one day he would come to me. Who knew that "one day" would come sooner than either of us planned and the consequences would be too great to overcome.

I have nowhere left to go and no one left to go to. J'onn gives me a small smile, he can read my pain.

"You're suspicions were correct, Diana."

I have never shed a tear, Amazons don't cry, but I can no longer hold the tears at bay. J'onn holds me as I cry into him.

I am no longer alone.


	2. Chapter 1

After I killed Max Lord, I was rejected by the two most important men in my life! My best friend and my love. I don't know if our relationship is damaged beyond repair. It would never be as it once was, but they could stand to be in the same room with me again. It was a start.

I still am not sure what happened on that January day. I was on patrol in New York. I spotted a man mugging an elderly woman. My anger increased when he backhanded her. I grabbed his hand and stopped him from hitting her again. I knocked him to the ground with one punch. As I handed the purse back to the woman, I felt it. It was a sharp pain in my lower back…I had been shot; I could feel the blood and the searing heat from the bullet. I used my communicator to contact the watchtower.

"Report, Wonder Woman" came the terse reply from the Dark Knight.

"Batman…I need helll…" then blackness.

"Wonder Woman, Wonder Woman, Diana answer me damn it!" Batman yelled into the communicator.

Batman called the closest JLA member to Diana's location.

Diana could feel herself being lifted off the ground.

When next she awoke she was in the med bay of the watchtower.

J'onn walked into her room to check on her.

"I see you are finally awake"

"What happened?" Diana asked as she tried to sit up.

"Please Diana, you need to rest, you were shot." He answered.

"What?" she asked.

"You were shot three days ago, you were able to call Batman for help, and Superman found you unconscious and brought you back here, you've been unconscious ever since.

"Am I going to be alright?"

"You were very lucky, the bullet hit you, you were bleeding out, we were able to extract the bullet and repair the damage. You should be fine. Especially with your healing abilities." J'onn explained.

"Thank you J'onn" Diana said as she yawned and fell back asleep.

When J'onn exited Diana's room, he was confronted by two extremely worried superheroes.

Batman was the first to step forward, "How is she J'onn?"

"She will live." He calmly stated.

"Can we see her?" asked Clark.

"Not yet, I think that should be a decision she makes"

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked a very angry Bat.

"It means the three of you haven't been on the best terms lately, and I am not sure she wants to see you…so we will let her make that decision." J'onn slowly left the two men to their own thoughts.

When Diana awoke the next morning J'onn was sitting in front of the door, blocking it from any other guests.

He smiled at Diana's questioning glare at the door.

"You needed your rest, and I was making sure you got it."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three days later, Diana was released from the Med bay and allowed to go to her own room. It was around midnight when there was a knock on her door. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Kal. This was the first time he had sought her out since she killed Lord.

"Can I help you?" she asked sounding every bit the princess she was.

Clark stepped into the room, pushing Diana aside. "I can't believe I was so stupid, Diana!"

Diana frowned, "excuse me?"

Clark didn't say a word as he grabbed Diana and started kissing her.

"Ka…Clark! Don't" she begged.

"Diana, please I thought I lost you, I need you…I love you, I'm sorry I let things get so out of control." he said and then proceeded to kiss her senseless.

"I'm not strong enough today Kal, I love you too and you know that, but… I can't…I'm …I'm not strong enough…"she whimpered.

"For a thousand years, you were the strong one Diana, now it's my turn. Let me be here for you…I want to make love to you." Kal stated.

"Please Kal, my heart can't take it…I won't survive this."

"Diana, I love you, I almost lost you, I can't live without you. I need you! Please let me love you."

Kal encircled Diana in his arms, and deepened the kiss. He could feel when her mind stopped fighting and her body joined his.

Kal had never been allowed to let go during sex like Diana let him. He always had to be so careful with Lois. Diana allowed him to take as much pleasure as he gave. If her moans were any indication she was definitely enjoying herself. They made love all night into the early morning. They couldn't get enough of each other they were insatiable. When midmorning came around the two were finally asleep in each other's arms.

Diana awoke to kisses along her jaw line to her neck. She wrapped her arms around Kal and pulled him on top of her. As their bodies came together their lips met in a heated kiss.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Diana awoke with the feeling of Kal's strong arms wrapped around her. She smiled just thinking about making love to him, and how much she loved him. As she turned to tell him good morning, she realized she was in bed alone.

Diana sighed, it has been three weeks since that night, and she still wakes to phantom arms holding her tight.

Three Weeks Ago

Diana woke up, and smiled. Her head was resting on Kal's chest, and one of her legs was thrown over his. His strong arms were wrapped around her and he was gently stroking her back. She felt him kiss the top of her head. She slowly sat up letting the sheet that was covering her fall to her waist. Kal groaned. Diana watched as his eyes started at her face and slowly moved down to her chest. She felt warmth spread through her stomach. She wanted him again. Kal reached up and put his hand behind her head, pulling her down for a kiss. As he rolled them over so Diana was tucked underneath him, the kiss grew. Just as Kal was about to enter her, his communicator went off. J'onn was on the other end, Kal was needed in the conference room immediately. As Kal dressed, Diana asked if he would like her to come with him. He told her to stay right where she was, he would come find her as soon as he was able. He wanted to imagine her waiting for him, naked, in bed. She fell asleep waiting for him to return. When she woke up again, it had been 5 hours. She knew he wasn't coming back.

Diana slowly got out of bed, and dressed in her uniform. She didn't know what she would be facing, but she had a feeling it would not be Kal.

She went to the observation deck. Batman was at the monitor station watching the Earth. He didn't even turn from the monitors when he stated, "J'onn is looking for you."

"Do you know where he is?" asked Diana, this was the most Batman had said to her since the Lord incident. She knew that he and Kal had been worried about her and that the both of them had come to her hospital room while she was unconscious.

"I believe he is in the conference room…Diana…I'm glad you are okay."

Diana turned back to look at Batman, he was finally looking her in the eye. This was as close to an apology that she will ever receive from him. She quietly thanked him and left the room.

Diana walked back out and toward the conference room. When she entered J'onn was sitting in the seat looking out across the vast blackness.

"He won't be back for a while Diana. Lois was involved in a bank robbery last night. She was injured, nothing too serious, just a concussion and some scratches. She was brought to the hospital unconscious."

"He'll never forgive himself for not being there, and he will never forgive me for letting it happen," said Diana.

J'onn gave her a sad smile, "he has asked to be relieved from duty for the next week, and then he asked that his schedule be changed."

Diana didn't doubt it, she loved Kal, but Clark, Clark was a master at doing penance, and Lois was injured while he was with Diana.

"I understand, go ahead and change our schedules, J'onn." She really had no choice, she knew that when Kal, no Clark, it will be Clark returning, and Clark always belonged to Lois. When Clark returned, their relationship/friendship…whatever it was would be over. Diana needed to prepare herself for the heartbreak she would soon be facing.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two weeks ago Clark returned to the Watchtower. His schedule prevented Diana from seeing him. When they were both on the Watchtower at the same time, he ignored her. He has not spoken more than two words to her this entire time. She understood. It was killing him, he betrayed his vows to be with her and now he can't bear seeing her. Diana knew he would be like this, but the reality of it was heartbreaking. The rest of the team knows that something happened. They know they are not speaking. Diana thinks Batman can guess, but she has carefully avoided seeing him. She knows that the distance between them is creating problems on the team.

She needed to talk to J'onn. She started feeling funny last week. She is constantly tired, she doesn't feel like her normal self. Something is wrong with her, her reaction time is off, she is moving slower than usual. Diana searches for J'onn.

She finds him speaking to Clark outside the medical bay. She stops. She really needs to see J'onn, but Clark has made it abundantly clear, he wants nothing to do with her. He has gone as far as moving his room to a different level. Diana patiently waits for their conversation to end. She knows Clark knows she is behind him. There once was a time when he would have turned to her and given her his full attention. Now, he ignored her until their conversation was over. He then turned around and walked past her without even looking at her.

Diana smoothly walked to J'onn. "J'onn, something's wrong, I need your help."

J'onn saw Superman stop at the end of the corridor when he heard Diana's words, just for a second. He "heard" him wrestling with himself in his mind. He then continued on his path.

"Okay, come with me." J'onn took Diana to one of the "Superman" rooms. They had a room built just for Superman. If he was ever injured seriously, the room was built so that he couldn't hear noises on the outside to disturb him, and it was lead lined, so he couldn't see through the walls. It was a safe place for him to heal. Now it served a different purpose. This time the room would keep Superman from hearing their conversation and he would be unable to see what was going on as well. Though J'onn doubted that Clark would try to listen at this point.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You're suspicions were correct, Diana."

I have never shed a tear, Amazons don't cry, but I can no longer hold the tears at bay. J'onn holds me as I cry into him.

"What am I going to do?" Diana sobbed. "This is impossible, I am made from clay, I don't have a period, How can I be pregnant?"

"It seems that your body accepted his alien DNA. I don't know how it happened, maybe magically?" he tried. "Do you know what you want to do about this Diana?"

"This child is a miracle, I could never end its life." Diana whispered.

"Diana, this child will be a target, If the wrong person were to find out that a child of Superman and Wonder Woman existed, I don't know if there would be a safe place." J'onn stated.

"I am aware, but I have no one, I have no where to go, but I need to find a safe place."

"Couldn't you go to Themyscira? Your sisters would surely protect you and the child" he questioned.

"J'onn, I have been banished, they would never take me back now that I am pregnant, I let a man defile me, what if this child is male? He would never be safe." She sighed.

"You need to tell Superman, do you want me to call him back? We have no idea what will happen to you while carrying his child. I don't even know how to make sure the child is okay. The blood test is positive, but the ultrasound machine doesn't work. He might be able to find out from the Fortress."

"I will go to him." Diana had decided her best bet would be to dress as Diana Prince and to see Clark Kent at the Daily Planet. This was not the time for Wonder Woman.

"Diana, I will be here, should you need me."

"Thank you, J'onn!"

Diana then walked to the teleporter and was transported to the roof of the Daily Planet. She still knew Clark's schedule, she just isn't sure if Clark will be willing to see her. She quickly changed into her Diana Prince persona, and walked down to his office floor. She could see him seated at his desk watching Lois working next to him. Diana slowly walked to his desk.

"Mr. Kent?" she queried.

Clark turned from watching Lois with a soft smile on his face, but once he realized who was standing in front of him, his smile faded.

"Ms. Prince, how can I help you today?" He barely looked at her as he spoke. Diana knew this would be hard, and it didn't help that his wife was sitting right next to them and watching. Lois did not know her alter ego, but her eyes held suspicion.

"I am sorry to bother you, I needed your assistance, is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

"Ummm…" Clark looked around for an empty office or conference room.

"Clark, just take her down to Richard's office downstairs, he is gone for the next week." Offered Lois.

Clark smiled easily at his wife but as he turned towards Diana his easy smile didn't hide the anger in his eyes as he looked at Diana, "Great idea Lois, thank you, please follow me Ms. Prince."

Diana followed Clark to the elevator, they didn't speak, they kept a distance between them and were careful to avoid each others' eyes.

As they reached Richard's office, Clark opened the door for her and she followed him inside.

"What are you doing here?" he angrily asked.

"I know that you have been angry with me, but there is something we must discuss."

"I don't think you understand Diana. I don't know what I was thinking, but what happened between us was the biggest mistake of my life, you…you are a painful reminder of how I failed my wife." 

"I understand that…" she started, but he cut her off, " I can't believe you came here, my wife is upstairs, she was sitting next to me!"

Diana shook her head, Amazons don't cry easily, and yet a tear had formed in her eyes. "You are right, it was inappropriate of me to come see you here, but I had to talk to you. Clark, this is important…I am…." He cut her off again. "You know what Diana, I don't care. I just want you to leave me alone."

Diana knew that he would be angry, but she didn't think he would be so horrible to her. She felt the tear slide down her cheek as she looked up at him, "I'm sorry I came here. You won't have to worry about seeing me anymore. I was called back to Themyscira this morning." The former Goddess of Truth just did something she had never done before. She lied.

"I thought you were banished?" Clark asked.

"I was, but I am needed and my banishment has been lifted. I am leaving today."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Y…Yes, I wanted to say good-bye, I don't know when or if I will be back. I need to remove myself from duty with the league. I wish you and Lois happiness, Good-bye Clark." Kal would have known Diana was lying, he would have pressured her into telling him the truth, but this wasn't her Kal. She opened the door and left without looking back.

Diana walked around Metropolis, she knew her baby wasn't safe. She couldn't risk her child's life if she needed to fight. There was only one place she could think of that would keep her child safe.

Diana quickly changed back into Wonder Woman. She flew to the Embassy in Boston. She needed to talk to her mother. Diana walked to the Embassy and asked to speak to her mother. Hippolyta stepped out of the portal after a short wait. Diana hugged her mother, never wanting to let her go.

"What is wrong my daughter?" Hippolyta could feel her daughters' melancholy.

"Mother, I am ..." Diana cried as she looked into her mother's concerned face.

"In Hera's name, what is going on?" At the concern in her mother's eyes, Diana couldn't tell her the truth. She sighed, another lie.

"I wanted to tell you. I am needed for a deep space mission. I will be off-world for a while. I am not sure when I will be back." Diana straightened as she spoke to her mother.

Okay, but why are you so upset, will Superman be joining you?" Hippolyta asked.

"No, he is needed here. I just wanted to let you know that it will be a while before I have the chance to see you again. I love you Mother."

"And I love you my little moon and stars."

Diana hugged Hippolyta again. She had one more stop. Diana transported back to the Watchtower. She found J'onn in the conference room, waiting for her.

"Diana, are you sure this is the right choice?" asked J'onn.

"I have no other options, if this child is to remain safe, I can't be active with the league. I need to go where we both will be the safest."

"What about Superman?"

"Clark has decided that it would be best if I were to stay away from him. I am only complying with his wishes."

"But, he doesn't know that you are carrying his child."

"J'onn, he doesn't want to know. He is hoping that by staying away from me, he and Lois will be fine."

"Diana, I just think you would be safer here. We would keep you safe."

" I know J'onn, I really do. But, once word of my pregnancy gets around, don't you think there will be questions as to who the father is. It would come out sooner or later, and if I leave then no one will ever know. He will live happily with his wife. I have one favor to ask of you J'onn. It isn't fair of me to ask…"

"Diana, I will do whatever I can to help you." J'onn replied.

"I have told Superman that I have been asked to return to Themyscira for an unknown amount of time. I have told my mother that I would be away on a deep space mission. If you could help the others in believing I am where they think I am."

"I understand, Diana, while I do not agree with these lies, I understand the importance of telling them. Where are you really going to be?"

"I think it is best if I keep that to myself. If no one knows where I am, the child is much safer."

J'onn stood up and hugged Diana. "Be safe and please come back to us."

"I will think about it, if I am able"

Diana said her last good-byes to J'onn. She didn't think she could say good-bye to everyone. It would be too hard. Diana walked to her quarters. She started packing her belongings. The things she might need were put in a large bag for her to take with her. Everything else was packed into boxes. She would let the league deal with that. Diana picked up a framed picture of her and Kal and placed it in the bag. She put the bag on her shoulder and began the ancient chant.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clark watched Diana leave the office building and stared after her until he couldn't see her anymore. He knew he wasn't being fair to her. It really wasn't her fault. He was the one who married Lois when he had feelings for Diana. He was the one who had an affair while his wife was injured in a bank robbery. He would never forgive himself for letting her get hurt. Pushing Diana away was the only way he could survive. If he didn't see her, he wouldn't remember. At least that is what he thought. She haunted his dreams, awake or not. He can't stop remembering how perfectly they fit together and how amazing it was to let go while they made love. He loved Diana, more than he could ever admit, and now he hurt her again.

He needed to stop acting this way. He ran upstairs to let Lois know he had to leave. He flew off following behind Diana. He called the Watchtower and was told that she was in Boston at the Embassy. He quickly flew after her. When he arrived at the Embassy, he was asked to wait in one of the front rooms. Ten minutes later and he was still waiting, he was just about to start searching the Embassy himself when an aid came in and told him that Diana had left.

He called the Watchtower again, and was told she was there. He transported to the Watchtower and found J'onn waiting for him.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" J'onn asked.

"I need to speak with her before she leaves for Themyscira." Clark said.

At that moment, Clark and J'onn heard the alarms go off. The disturbance was coming from Diana's quarters. They ran inside her room and found it empty. All that remained were boxes of her possessions.

"Clark, I don't know if it is my place to tell you this, but you should know."

"Know what?" asked Clark, and then like a switch his anger was back, "No, I don't care. She made her choice." Clark decided that maybe it was better for everyone, well best for him and Lois if Diana was to go home for a while.

J'onn probed Clark's mind and knew it was too soon to tell him he would be a father. He was too angry. Angry for cheating on Lois, angry for not being sorry, angry that she was hurt, and most of all, angry for pushing Diana away. J'onn was going to wait until Clark was ready to hear the news.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Diana finished the chant and opened her eyes. She was once again standing in Asgard. The beauty of paradise had grown back after the war. She wonders how long it has been. Before she can move Thor is striding towards her. He is carrying a large smile upon his face.

"Diana! To what do we owe this visit?" Thor asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"I am seeking asylum?"

"Asylum from what?"

"I am in danger, I have something I need to keep safe."

Thor was curious, "You are a champion of Valhalla, you are welcome any time, where is your man?"

Diana looked down. "I am alone…well he is not with us."

"Us? What do you need to keep safe, shall we put it in the armory?"

"It's me, I need to be kept safe."

"I don't understand, Diana, what is going on?"

"I am pregnant Lord Thor, and my child will need to be kept safe because he or she has me for a mother…"

"and Kal for a father?" Thor knowingly smiled. "Fear not, Diana, I would protect you and your child unto death. I am just curious, did something happen to Kal?"

"No, he is…with his wife, he is not aware of my predicament. He is not happy with me and wishes" Diana stumbled over the words…"and wishes never to see me again." She didn't know if it was from the pregnancy or from the understanding that she would never be with Kal again, but the tears began again.

Thor gently brushed the tears from Diana's face and guided her back to the hall. "We will keep you and your child safe Diana. Do not worry."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – 3 months later

Now into her fourth month, the baby was still wreaking havoc on her body. She didn't have morning sickness, but her body wasn't the same. She was constantly tired, she would nap three or four times a day. She was always hungry and meat seemed the only food that would satisfy.

She often thought of the family she left behind, but she knew that her child was the safest right where she was. She remembered how she felt when she first arrived. She was heartbroken, but she knew she needed to be strong for her child. She needed to get over the heartbreak and worry about her son or daughter. Diana was being strong, but it was as if a light was extinguished inside her. She merely existed. It was the only way she could continue, she had to forget about Kal and think only of the innocent child growing in her womb.

Diana touched her baby bump, "It's just you and me now, little one." A booming voice was heard behind her, "Don't forget Uncle Thor, Diana!"

Diana smiled, "How could I?"

Thor was a wonderful host and always ready to provide her anything she should request. She was grateful he has been so kind and patient with her.

Clark walked back into the Watchtower. Today would mark one month since Lois had her miscarriage. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. When Clark brought Lois to the Watchtower, J'onn told them the sad truth, Lois' body would never be strong enough to sustain Clark's offspring. After the miscarriage, he wanted J'onn to see what had gone wrong. Clark had to face the truth, he would never have a child.

As he watched the monitors, he received a call.

"Watchtower"

"Superman, oh thank goodness, It's Donna." I wonder why Diana's sister is calling, he thought.

"Hi Donna, what's wrong?"

"I need to speak to Diana, is there any way you could connect me to her?" she asked.

"Can't you just go see her?" answered Clark.

"How can I see her?" asked Donna.

"I don't know, but if she's on Themyscira, can't you just go and see her?" This conversation was getting weirder. Why couldn't Donna contact Diana. Was something wrong?

"Themyscira? Superman you were there when she was banished! She is not allowed back."

"Wait a minute, Donna she told me the banishment was removed, she said she was needed at home. Are you saying she is not there?" Clark was becoming increasingly upset.

"Of course she isn't there, I just came from there. She is on a deep space mission, I know that it is sometimes difficult to contact , but could you please try?"

"Donna, no one is on a deep space mission, no one is on a mission. Where is Diana?"

"What are you talking about, she told Mother she was on a mission, she is not on Themyscira, Superman, where is my sister?" Donna was upset.

"I don't know where she is Donna, last time I talked to her she said she was needed back home, and wasn't sure when she would be back…."like a lightning bolt Clark jumped from his seat, "she lied."

"Superman, Diana doesn't lie." It was a known fact, she was honest, brutally so.

"I was mad at her, she was trying to tell me something, she lied… to me," he slowly sat back in the chair and put his head in his hands. "Diana lied, to me and to your mother."

As Clark continued to think about what she said that day four months ago, he realized there was someone he should talk to. His thoughts were interrupted by Donna. "Superman, I have to talk to Mother, if you find her please call me." Donna hung up.

Clark called the only person he could think of to help him. "J'onn can you come to the monitor room please."

J'onn walked into the room, he honestly thought this day would have come sooner. He just hoped Diana and her child were safe.

"Superman, I know you have some questions, but perhaps we should wait until Queen Hippolyta and Donna arrive."

"What are you talking about?"

"They are at the Embassy now, Batman is about to transport them, he will join us when they arrive."

"You know where she is, don't you?" Clark asked.

"It's best we wait as I am sure you all will have many questions."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sitting around the conference room table was Hippolyta, Donna, J'onn, Batman, and Superman. All had questions as to what is going on and to where exactly Diana was.

The only thing J'onn hasn't told them is why Diana left and where she was. Clark had a feeling he knew why she left. He just didn't want to tell the group what happened.

Hippolyta had enough. "Where is my daughter? And most importantly why did she lie to all of us about her whereabouts?"

The entire room turned to J'onn expecting an answer. But it was Superman who spoke.

"She left because I forced her to."

"What?"

"I was angry, she was trying to tell me something, I wouldn't listen…J'onn, where did she go?" Superman asked.

All eyes turned on the Martian Manhunter. "I honestly do not know where she went, I only know it was some place safe."

"Safe!" Hippolyta cried, "where could she be safer, why would she need to be safe, she was safe here!"

"Diana, was in no condition to remain on active duty." J'onn replied.

"What do you mean?" asked a concernced Donna. All eyes then turned to Superman. He lowered his head and whispered, "I broke her, she warned me she wasn't strong enough to handle it, I didn't care. What have I done?"

"What is going on? What have you done to my daughter?" Hippolyta was becoming more incensed as the conversation continued.

"I broke her heart" said a resigned Superman. He really didn't want to tell Hippolyta what had happened between Diana and himself. He really did not want to get castrated, and if he thought about it, the story does not favor him in any way. It would seem as though he used her and threw her away as Heracles did to her sisters and mother.

Donna was eyeing Superman as though she could see right through him. Something happened between her sister and this man and now her sister is in hiding. Why? "The reason why she left is irrelevant right now, the more important question is where would she go?" asked a worried Donna.

"What did she say to you Martian?" queried Hippolyta.

"Only that she would be safer if no one knew where she was going!"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It has been one month since the search for Diana had begun. With no luck, they had no leads and have heard nothing. She has been gone for five months and the League and the Amazons were extremely worried.

They weren't the only ones. Thor had been enjoying some music after a delightful dinner. Diana was walking towards him. He watched as she stumbled and her eyes rolled back, he jumped in time to catch her as she passed out.

Thor called for the midwife and a healer. Both were stumped as to why Diana was in this condition. Two days later, Diana had yet to awake, and they were no closer to finding what was wrong with her.

Thor knew they needed to get her back to Earth and hopefully the technology they have access to can help her. He was very worried he might break his promise of keeping Diana and her child protected.

Lois and Clark were visiting Martha in Smallville for the weekend. Clark was helping complete any tasks that he could around the farm. He was in the barn when he heard the scream. He flew straight to the house.

The scene he arrived upon was not something he expected.

There in his mother's living room was Odin's Son, Thor, a man he spent 1,000 years fighting alongside. Thor was holding something in his arms, it was covered in fur. His mother and Lois must have been in the kitchen, because they both were holding pots, ready to hit Thor should he come closer.

"Woman, I will not ask again, "Where is Kal-el?" Thor thundered. He was in no mood to argue with these women.

"Thor?" asked Clark as he walked inside.

Thor exclaimed, "Thank Odin!" as he turned toward Clark the furs slid down and Diana's face could be seen.

"Diana?" questioned Clark. When there was no response, he looked toward Thor, "what is wrong?"

"There is no time, she needs a healer, she has been unconscious for three days." Thor explained.

Martha was the first to react to the statement, "Oh my dear! Clark, you must hurry!"

Lois snorted, "She's Wonder Woman, I am sure she's fine, Clark. Just have them beam her up to the Watchtower, she'll be fine."

Clark turned to his wife, had she really just said that? Clark turned back to Thor and put his hands out for Diana,.

"I can not give her to you Kal-el, I promised. Please, just tell me where I can take her…I will never forgive myself if anything happens to the …to her."

Kal called the Watchtower and told J'onn they needed a transport. He had millions of questions in his head. Why did Diana run to Thor? It was obvious now, why no one was able to find her. She had fled to Valhalla.

"How many for transport?" J'onn asked. Breaking Clark out of his thoughts.

"Three" replied Clark.

"Four" replied Lois. "If you think I'm letting you take the Princess up there without me, you are quite mistaken."

"Four" Clark sighed.

As they transported to the Watchtower, J'onn was waiting for them. He immediately saw Diana in the arms of Thor and told him to follow. Clark and Lois followed as well.

When J'onn brought Diana to a "Superman" room, he was even more confused. He was about to step in the room, when J'onn asked him to wait outside. Then he followed Thor back inside the room. Thor gently laid Diana on the exam table. As he explained to J'onn what had happened, and that he knew of the child and its parentage. J'onn began checking on Diana.

Clark quietly paced outside the door, frustrated that he could not see or hear what was going on.

"Clark, calm down, I am sure she is fine. Who was that man holding her?"

"That is Thor!"

"The God?"

"The one and only. Diana must have gone to Valhalla and has been with him this whole time."

"Wait, he is who you fought with for 1,000 years with the beauty queen, right?"

"Lois!" Clark admonished.

"No, it makes sense, she went to Valhalla, and now her and Thor are together! This is definitely news worthy…Do you think Thor will give me an interview?"

"No!" came a booming voice from behind. Lois turned a little embarrassed Thor had heard her. But she wasn't known as a bulldog for nothing.

"So, Thor, how long have the princess and you been together?" she batted her eyelashes, putting on the charm.

Thor ignored her completely, "Kal-el, J'onn thinks it would be a good time to call in Queen Hippolyta."

Clark looked at Thor's face. "She's dying isn't she?"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Clark looked at Thor's face. "She's dying isn't she?"

Thor nodded solemnly. "You must hurry, we are not sure… you are the only one able to get her"

Clark had already left. Lois turned to Thor. "I am so sorry" She really was sorry for him, but she knew that Wonder Woman dying was a story of a lifetime. Maybe she could win a Pullitzer Prize for this. "How long have you and the Princess been together?"

Thor looked down at the woman. "You are a very selfish being, I don't think you are sorry at all. I have known Diana for a millenia and she belongs to another, your questions are irrelevant and childish." Thor walked back inside the room.

Ten minutes later, Queen Hippolyta and Princess Donna were escorted by Superman to the Watchtower. Superman brought them to Diana's room. Lois was standing and waiting outside.

"Cla…Superman!" Lois exclaimed, grateful to see her husband, he would give her the answers she needed.

At that moment, Thor stepped out of Diana's room. "Lord Thor" bowed Hippolyta and Donna. "So my daughter has found safety in Valhalla all this time " stated the Queen.

"She came to me seeking asylum, unfortunately I have failed in my duty. Please come inside, we are being observed ," replied Thor.

Hippolyta turned to Lois, "I was under the impression Superheroes' wives were more discreet Ms. Lane. I will not make that mistake a second time. You are not welcome here, please remove yourself, this matter does not concern you. Superman, I am trusting my wishes will be followed" and then Hippolyta walked inside the room, with Donna following.

"Well, can you believe the nerve of that woman!" cried Lois.

"Lois, she isn't wrong. Diana is my friend and a member of the League, she has the right to privacy here. She is worried about her daughter and you are worried about a story!" You are not acting as a reporter right now, you are supposed to be acting as my wife. "

"That's another thing Clark! She knows who you are! I cannot tell a soul in my family, but the entire Amazon nation appears to know your secret identity!"

"Lois, the Queen, Diana and Donna are the only Amazons who know my secret. You are getting upset for nothing."

The door opened again. An extremely angry Amazon Queen came out of the room. "You are needed inside Superman."

She knows! It was the only thing he could think. Somehow, someway, they know he slept with Diana. Clark turns to Lois, "will you please wait in my chambers, this might take a while."

"Look here Smallville, I am not moving an inch! If I can't go inside with you, I will wait outside for you!" Lois stomped her foot to prove her point.

Clark just turned from her and entered the room. All eyes turned to him. Hippolyta was the first to speak. "I will have your head for this Superman!"

Kal looked down ashamed. " I am sorry, I know…." But he was cut off.

"It matters not. Superman, Diana is dying, her body is not sustaining the child." Stated J'onn.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Child?" asked Clark.

"Yes, Diana is pregnant." The Martian replied.

Clark felt dizzy, Diana was pregnant!. "But, J'onn, I can't have children! You know this."

"Not with a human woman." Replied J'onn.

Clark looked at Diana, he saw the small baby bump, he used his x-ray vision and could see a child growing in her womb. His child. He stumbled back and sat on a chair, shock covering his face.

"The child is draining her life force to sustain itself. I do not know what I can do? If we lose Diana, the child will not survive, it is not developed enough. If we abort the child, Diana should live, but is that what she would want."

It was Donna who answered, "No, she would not. She would give her life to protect this child, why else would she hide in Valhalla. She wanted to make sure it was safe. There must be another way."

Clark stood up, "I am going to the Fortress, maybe Jor-el will have information. I am not letting either one die." Before Clark left, he leaned down to Diana's ear and whispered, "Diana, please stay strong, fight, I will keep you and our child safe, just stay with me!"

Lois was not waiting patiently outside. She had her ear pressed to the door, trying to hear whatever she could. Unfortunately, she could not hear anything. As she was straining to catch even a whisper, the door opened and Lois fell to the ground. She looked up and her husband didn't even bother to help her up, he was already flying down the hallway. As Lois stood up, she brushed off the dirt and took the opportunity to look around the room. All she was met with were angry eyes.

Hippolyta had reached her breaking point (granted that didn't take very long, but still…). She grabbed Lois by the arm and physically threw her from the room. Hippolyta stepped out of the room closely followed by an angry God, sister, and Martian.

"Lois Lane! I am in awe of your tenacity. It is a great quality in a woman. I would be quite impressed if I was not so furious. You have completely disregarded the will of a Queen, but most importantly the will of a mother. My daughter is dying. Do you have no compassion for your fellow sister?"

"She is no sister of mine!" Lois quickly spat.

"I see. You have allowed your jealousy over my daughter to erase your common sense. I can see you have lost control of your faculties. This is where I must step in and help you!" The Queen turned toward J'onn.

"J'onn Jones, I will have you remove Lois Lane from my sight, and kept under lock and key. If you cannot keep her under control, I will. If she comes near my daughter again, I will consider it an act of war and I will take charge of her permanently. Are we clear?"

Lois was left sputtering. "I am Superman's wife, you can not treat me this way!"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Superman flew to the Fortress, he was met by Krypto as he entered. He quickly ran towards the crystal that housed Jor-el.

The image of his father was before him. "Father, I…I need your help! Diana is pregnant with my child. The child is killing her! I don't know what to do."

"The Amazon! You have found a partner strong enough to carry your child. A human woman would not survive once the child was powered from the yellow sun of Earth."

Clark jumped, the Sun!, Could it really be that easy? He only hoped he was not too late.

Hipployta, Donna, Thor and J'onn were standing around Diana's bed, when the door opened and Superman came in. J'onn heard his thoughts, and knew what was being planned.

Superman scooped Diana into his arms, and before another word could have been spoken, he transported them to a small secluded island near the equator.

After Superman left, J'onn explained what was happening to Diana's family. "Superman believes that the child is draining her energy supply as it grows in her womb. The Earth's sun acts like a charger for Superman. It is what provides him with his abilities. The child is half Kryptonian, it must fit that the child needs the yellow sun to survive as well. Thor, has Diana been outside much?"

"No, she has been locked inside her chambers for most of her stay. She has not been herself lately."

Hippolyta was the first to speak, "and if he is wrong, my daughter and my grandchild are dead!"

J'onn quietly looked Hippolyta in the eye, "they already were."

Clark gently placed Diana on the sand. She needed to be out in the sun. He put his hand on her baby bump, he did not know he could love something so entirely and have never met them, but he did, he loved this child and knew he would do anything to protect it. He just hoped Diana would allow him the chance to be in the child's life. Lord knew he didn't deserve it, the way he treated her. Clark listened to Diana's heart, it grew steady as she lay in the sand. Clark knew this was working.

She had tried to tell him, but he was so wrapped in his guilt he let her leave. If Thor hadn't brought Diana back, he may never know he has a child, or God forbid, Diana or his child might have died. He screwed up so badly, and instead of facing the consequences, he ran. Superman ran and hid.

"Superman, this is Watchtower!" he heard Batman.

"Batman" Superman acknowledged.

"Has there been any changes? It's been four hours." Asked Batman.

"She has regained her coloring, and her heartbeat is almost back to normal. The baby is doing much better as well. I am hoping she soon wakes."

"I will let her family know, Watchtower out."

Clark leaned back in the sand, he pulled Diana into his chest as he spooned her body from behind. He placed his hand protectively over his child. In six hours they would need to move to remain in full sunlight.

Diana woke surrounded by Kal-el's body. His arm was wrapped around her stomach, and he was gently rubbing her baby bump. Diana smiled, she turned and placed her head under Kal's chin.

Kal felt her wake, he was so relieved. "Diana?" Kal whispered.

"5 more minutes, I do not wish to wake from this dream," she mumbled.

Kal frowned. "Diana, I have been so worried, how are you feeling?"

Diana realized this was no dream, she was wrapped in Kal's arms, near an ocean. "I am sleepy, but I feel fine. Where are we?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Kal asked.

"I was heading towards Thor, and then I don't know what happened."

"Diana, that was four days ago. You almost died! We have been worried sick."

"Oh Gods?" Diana instinctively sat up wrapping her arms around her middle. Her eyes took on a worried look as she looked at her stomach.

Kal grabbed her hand forcing her to look at his face. "The baby is fine, healthy and strong."

Diana sagged in relief. "I have been so tired…I wanted…" but Kal cut her off.

"The baby is half- Kryptonian, it needed more sunlight, when it wasn't receiving energy from the Sun, it started to steal yours. You are going to have to spend more time in the sun, until the end of your pregnancy."

"I will, I promise. Thor has given me a beautiful room. There is a lovely chaise lounge on the balcony. I will sit out there everyday." Kal frowned.

"Please Diana, stay here. I know I have acted badly, and I am so sorry for not listening to you when you tried to tell me that day. I will never forgive myself, I was angry and I was guilty and I took it out on you. I am so sorry, but please! I want to be there for you and this child. Don't keep me from the baby.

"I already know it's a boy Kal, you can stop pretending you didn't look."

"How…how did you know?" Clark asked shocked, and then it registered, she called him Kal. He didn't even know how much he missed hearing that, especially coming from her.

"I just knew. Of course the first pregnant Amazon in a millennia is carrying a male child. It is just ironic enough to make the Gods laugh."

Clark looked at Diana in the eyes. "Please, don't take my son from me!"

"What about Lois?" Diana asked.

"I will tell her the truth, I will do whatever it takes, but I won't give up my son!"

Diana had always known deep down that Clark would choose Lois over her. He already had, but she still held a small hope that things would be different. His words told her she was wrong. Diana finally needed to accept that if it wasn't for this child, Clark would still be ignoring her. Diana needed to forgive Clark and let him go. It was time for her to move on as well. Diana made a decision, she would no longer mourn her loss of Kal-el, he was never hers to begin with. If there was one thing Diana knew with her entire being, it was that Clark Kent loved Lois Lane. He lusted after Diana, they acted as though they were best friends. She loved him more than he could or would ever love her. She always knew if she waited long enough, he would come to her, but she wasn't going to wait any more.

Kal watched Diana's face change from one of hope to one of acceptance. He wasn't sure what she was thinking, but he knew whatever it was, Diana made a choice about something.

He almost cringed when she called him Clark again.

"Clark, you could come to Valhalla whenever you wanted. You could see your son anytime. I would never keep him from you. He will be safe from our enemies and he would have many uncles to watch over him and teach him. I just think it is better for everyone involved if I wasn't around."

"Please Diana, I will find somewhere safe for you and our child here, closer to family. I just found out I am going to be a father, I don't want to miss anything. I want to teach him, and watch him grow."

Diana thought about his words. He wanted to be there for her and their child. It would be easier for him if she was here on Earth. Diana just didn't want to deal with the fallout, but if he was willing to do it, she could also.

"Only if we are not an interference, I do not wish to cause more problems for you and Lois than I already have. Clark, I know how much you love her, and this situation will cause much hurt and anger."

"I only want you to worry about our son, leave everything else to me. I need to contact the Watchtower and let them know how you are doing. Your Mother is very upset with me right now. I am hoping I survive the next few hours with all of my appendages." Clark smiled. "Let's get you back…Superman to Watchtower..."

Diana turned away. That was Kal's smile, the one he saved only for her. This was going to be difficult, but she was a warrior and she would survive…she had a son to raise.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As soon as Superman and Diana returned to the Watchtower, they were ushered back to the Medbay and Diana was examined again. They tried to perform an ultrasound, but the machine was not able to permeate Diana's skin. Clark did another scan of his child to quell any fears that the child may still be in danger.

When J'onn announced she was clear to return to her quarters, Diana was more than ready. As she was moving to get off the bed, Clark rushed to help her up.

"I am not incapable of movement. I am not so fragile." Diana knew he was only trying to help, but she needed to keep some space between them.

Clark only smiled and continued to help Diana down. Hippolyta stood before Diana,"there is much we need to discuss, my daughter, we will find a way to lift this banishment, you and the child are in danger, you must come home."

Diana turned to Clark. "I need to speak with my mother and sister alone. Is there an open room somewhere?"

"Your quarters are as you left them!"

Once Diana, Hippolyta and Donna arrived at Diana's quarters they immediately sat on the couch.

"I can't come home mother, if I were to return home, I would be breaking the same law that required my banishment."

"What are you talking about, you will not be bringing a man to the island."

"Well, no, not a man, but a male child none-the-less." Diana rubbed her belly again. "I don't think the Bana would approve."

"A Son! You are having a son." Hippolyta was shocked. "I don't care, my grandson will not be in danger. We will call a senate meeting and discuss our options. I am sure once they are aware of everything, they will happily consent to you coming home."

"For how long? Yes, they might allow him on the island while he is young. At what age will he be banished from his home? At what age does he become a danger? I won't do that to him. I am sorry Mother, but I can't!" tears leaked down Diana's cheeks

Hippolyta held out her arms.

Diana went into her mother's arms. Her mother held her in her arms and whispered, "my little Moon and Stars, and now we have a Sun!"

"J'onn did Lois return to my quarters?" Superman asked once Diana left. A loud booming laugh from behind was the only response.

"Thor!"

"Kal-el"

"Why didn't you tell me Diana was with you? We have been worried sick this entire time." Superman was angry.

"It is not my job to tell you where your woman is. I thought you knew. Diana came to me scared…scared, Kal-el. I have watched her stand up to beings ten times more powerful, and not bat an eye. What would you have me do? She told me you were with your wife, what am I to think?"

"I don't know, I just…you knew she was pregnant with MY child and you didn't tell me!"

"It is not me you are mad at Kal-el. I will tell you this old friend, she will always be welcome to Valhalla. I am in debt to both of you, but I swore I would protect her, and I will hold to that."

"I know, and thank you!"

"Kal-el, I am going to give you a piece of advice, you can do what you want with it. Diana has waited patiently, but now she has a child to care for. I don't know if she will wait any longer. Do you think you are the only man to see her beauty, her strength, her heart. You are not, my friend. Many men have been taken with her, many men who are willing to take on your child just to be with her. Remember that Kal-el, because a time may come when that is an agreeable choice to her.

Kal was speechless. He knew men looked at her, but she never seemed to care, or acknowledge it. He knew that she loved him, but does she still?

Thor clapped Kal on the back. "I am not trying to cause more distress, I just think you should be aware of the many choices available to her. Now, about your wife, I must say, I am shocked in your choice of life mate!" Thor laughed again. "Ah well! I will let J'onn inform you of her predicament. I am going to see Diana and then I will return to Valhalla. Remember my words Kal-el." Thor walked to Diana's room.

"Where is Lois? What is he talking about predicament?"

"We had a situation with the Queen and Lois. Lois seemed to think she should be privy to all that is going on, the Queen did not agree. Suffice it to say, the Queen wanted Lois neutralized, she has been locked in your quarters since you took Diana."

Clark looked at the clock, "that was 8 hours ago."

"She screamed herself hoarse within the first hour, I have sent food and drink, she refused and threw it at my head. I have decided to leave her alone." J'onn walked away leaving Clark to decide what to do.

Clark unlocked the door to his quarters. Lois was asleep on his bed. The entire room looked as though he had had a fight with Darkseid inside. There was nothing that was not broken, even the walls had dents and cracks.

Clark walked to the bed and shook her shoulder, "Lois."

Lois woke up to Clarks face. She smiled up at him and then she remembered where she was and how she had been locked in his room like a child. She swung her arm to hit him on the jaw, but he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Is this all your doing?" he held his arms wide so she could see the damage.

"I can't believe you let them lock me in here like a child!" Lois fumed.

"I can't believe you had a temper tantrum like a child and broke everything in this room. Some of these things were gifts that are irreplaceable." Clark stated with a tinge of anger.

That let some air out of Lois' anger. "I don't care, how dare they treat me this way! I am your wife. You are in charge, not some Martian!"

"You don't care that you broke priceless items that belonged to me! Lois, I don't care that you were locked in here, you deserved it. Your behavior today has been inexcusable. I am not in charge. I am a founding member and if I was to say who was in charge it would be J'onn. You have acted like a spoiled brat and I am ashamed and astonished. Diana almost died today, don't you even care?"

"Clark, I…I'm sorry, your right, my behavior was childish. Is Diana okay?" Lois placated Clark. She had never seen him so angry.

"She will survive, we are leaving now." Clark took Lois by the arm and took her to the transporter. They transported to Metropolis.

When they arrived home Clark said, "Lois, we need to talk."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lois threw another plate at Clark's head. "So after 1,000 years, I was your one and only, and then she almost dies all those months ago you forget about me and…you had sex with her! How could you?" Lois threw a knife, it hit Clark on the forehead, bent and dropped to the ground.

"I am so sorry Lois, I love you, I never wanted to hurt you."

Lois was holding the next plate ready to throw it, "how many times?"

"What?" Clark was confused.

"How many times did you sleep with her?"

"Lois…"

"Answer the question!" Lois demanded.

"It was just that night."

"How could you? All those times you would defend her…she's my best friend Lois! Best friend my ass, you have been sleeping with her! That slut! I knew she was after you, I knew it. She pretends to be naïve and new to this world. She knew exactly what to do, she lured you, she seduced you, that…that… WHORE!" Lois had been pacing this whole time. Clark knew Lois would take it hard, he only hoped she would be willing to work through this.

"Lois, I'm so sorry, I made a mistake, I'll do whatever it takes to make this better."

Lois laughed, "what ever it takes. I can't forgive this! You cheated on me with that Amazon whore! I can't even look at you."

"Lois, there is something else…Diana is… pregnant." Clark couldn't even look at her.

"Oh my God!" Lois was about to cry when she looked up, "Clark, it can't be your child, you can't have children. That whore probably slept with everyone she could and is blaming you."

"Lois, I was…her first. I am the only man she's been with. It's my child. It almost killed her, but she is going to have my son."

Lois looked up into Clark's face, and saw the truth in his words. "Get out! Get Out! Get Out!" She pushed Clark out of the apartment, only because he let her. He could hear her sobbing in the bedroom.

Lois crumpled to the ground. The tears were pouring down her face. "She's pregnant" she sniffled.

Clark left Lois at the apartment. He knew she needed time to think. He only hoped she would forgive him.

Clark still had to tell one more person…

"Clark!" Martha was surprised to see her son. "Is Diana going to be alright?"

"Hi Ma! She is doing much better." Clark answered.

"Did you find out what was wrong with her?" Martha was concerned. She had always liked the Amazon.

"Umm, yeah…that's why I am here. I need to talk to you." Clark was nervous.

"Clark, what's wrong?" Martha knew by her son's behavior she was about to be disappointed in him.

"I made a mistake Ma." Martha knew her son well enough to know to let him tell her in his own time. "About five months ago, Diana was almost killed. She was shot in the stomach. I found her, she had almost bled out. I was so angry at her for killing Lord, and then when she was bleeding in my arms, Ma, I swear I would have killed whoever had done this to her. When she was let out of the Medbay, I went to see her. It was the night Lois was hurt in the robbery. I went to her…she told me she wasn't strong enough, she told me I would hurt her. She was right. We slept together." Clark could no longer look at his mother's face. The next morning I found out about Lois and have pretty much ignored Diana ever since."

"Oh Clark!" Martha was disappointed in her son. She knew he was infatuated with Diana. She just thought he was better than this. "How is Lois taking this?"

"Not well, I just left from the apartment. I am giving her some time."

"Ma, I know you are disappointed with me, please don't blame Diana."

"Clark, it takes two!"

"I know, but she has always respected my marriage, I sought her out, she almost died, and I didn't want to go another minute without knowing what it would be like to have her in my arms."

"Clark…I did not raise my son this way!"

"I know Ma, and I am sorry. What I didn't know, and what was wrong with Diana, is that she is pregnant. I am going to be a father!" Clark couldn't help but smile as he said that. "She's pregnant Ma!"

"What!"

"I am having a child, a son! I can't ignore that. I want to be a part of this child's life. No matter what!"

"A son!" Martha smiled. "I am going to be a grandma!" Martha smiled.

"I know this is a lot to take in but I need one more favor. Diana was banished from her home, and she has found refuge in Valhalla. I can visit her anytime I want, but if I am there, I have no idea what is happening here and vice versa. I want her to remain here on Earth. I need somewhere safe for her and our son. Would it be alright if she were to stay here with you for a while?"

"Of course, she is always welcome. Is Lois going to be okay with this?" Martha was worried for her son. She knew he loved Lois, but there was a piece of his heart that had belonged to Diana from the moment he met her.

"I don't know, she really doesn't have a choice, I have to do this to remain close to my son. We'll work it out."

"She can come whenever you want to bring her."

"I'll go get her… Ma, Diana is a Princess of her people, she's not used to living on a farm. Just take it easy on her. She also needs to be out in the sun for most of the day. It seems my child needs the sun as an energy source like I do."

"Where should we put her?"

"We can put her in my old room, I'll go change the sheets and set up the room, then I'll go get her."

"Okay, Clark"

"Oh! and her mother or sister may stop by from time to time, I hope that is okay."

"Of course Clark. Go set up the room, and bring back Diana. I am quite anxious to see her."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Clark arrived back at the Watchtower, he was met by Batman. "I guess Congratulations are in order."

Clark smiled, "Yes, they are! I know this isn't the best situation. I don't even know if Lois will ever forgive me, what I do know is that I am going to be a father, and for that reason I can't stop smiling."

"For what it's worth, you are going to make a great dad."

"Thanks Bruce." Replied Clark.

"Hippolyta and Donna have left, they are going to meet with the senate. They are hoping to remove Diana's banishment, Diana does not seem to think it will work."

"Has Thor left?" Superman asked.

"Yes, thankfully…that man was quite annoying."

"Try spending a thousand years with him!" Clark smiled.

"He did have some funny stories to tell, I would have paid money to see you on a battlefield with long hair and wearing furs."

"Hey, I was in a war and needed clothes, you use what you have access too. Diana went to all of the trouble, so…shut up Bruce!" Batman continued to smile at Clark.

"Ahh Yes! Speaking of the Princess, I heard she was quite fetching in her own furs. No wonder she had so many marriage proposals." Bruce smiled again.

"Wha…What! Marriage proposals? What are you talking about?" Clark was stunned.

"Diana didn't tell you? Diana had her pick of men in Valhalla. Any of them were ready to marry her. They thought she was yours, but when they learned of your wife, they began asking Diana for her hand. She was not ready for that, so it was a little uncomfortable for her. Thor had a great laugh at her expense. When she showed up a few months ago, many men asked again, they didn't seem to care she was pregnant with another's child. I guess it is easy to forget how desirable she is."

"I never knew!" Clark was trying to think of all the men he met in Valhalla. Who would have the nerve to ask Diana to marry them. The more he thought about it, the more he saw the faces of the men, enamored with their warrior princess. She was a sight to behold. Why didn't she tell him?

"So, how are things with Lois?" Batman interrupted Clark's thoughts. It was like ice water being poured on his head.

"I told her everything…I don't know where we are, I am giving her some space. I told my mom and I am going to take Diana to Smallville. She will be safe there. I just hope the farm isn't too boring for her."

"I am sure she will be fine." Bruce mused.

"Can you do me a favor? Will you contact the embassy and give Donna and Hippolyta the address of the farm, and the contact information."

"Sure, Clark." Batman wouldn't want to call the Queen if he was Clark either!

Clark and Diana landed on the farm. Ma was in the kitchen making dinner. They walked into the house.

"Ma, we're here!" Clark called from the entryway.

"Clark, Diana! Look at you!" Martha immediately grabbed Diana into a hug, then put her hands on her small bump.

"Good Evening, Mrs. Kent!" Diana responded.

"Oh please, dear, call me Martha!" She then looked at Diana, "and how is my grandbaby?"

"He is doing very well, He has been very active this evening, he keeps moving." At that moment Diana grabbed Clark's hand and placed it on her belly as well. "Did you feel that?"

Clark looked down amazed at Diana's belly, then smiled. "He kicked, I felt it!"

Martha helped Diana get settled in Clark's old bedroom.

When Martha came downstairs a while later, "Where's Diana?" Clark asked.

"She is laying down. She seemed extremely tired."

"Thanks for everything Ma, I need to go home and see Lois. I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you two."

"Clark, you are incorrigable, we are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves. Did you know that Diana worked on the farm on Themyscira. She was quite excited to be back around animals."

"I didn't know that. I mean…she's the Princess, why would she have to work?" She never told him that.

"She may have been a Princess, but she was raised to work her share. She might have been the Queen's daughter, but she was not above mucking out a horse's stall. Can you even imagine it?" Martha giggled. "She is so beautiful, I can't imagine her getting her hands dirty."

"Neither can I!"Clark smiled.

"She was beautiful even covered in mud! Diana has an affinity with animals, she always has. I can't even tell you how hard it was to keep her in clean clothes." Hippolyta was standing outside the screen door.

"Your Highness!" Clark quickly opened the door for Hippolyta.

"Queen Hippolyta, this is my mother, Martha Kent."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Your Highness." Martha shook her hand.

"Please, its Hippolyta, and it is very nice to meet you as well." Hippolyta turned her eyes to Superman. "I spoke to my daughter, she has promised that you have not forced yourself upon her."

"Of course not!" Martha answered. Hippolyta turned to Martha, "you must understand, Martha, we have not had a kind history with men, I am only looking after my daughter."

"Kal-el, if you hurt her again, there will be no place in existence that will save you from the steel of my blade." Hippolyta promised.

"I swear, I would never hurt her, I luu…" Clark quickly closed his mouth.

Martha was shocked. He loves her? She looked up at the heavens, Jonathan, what has our boy done?

"I am sure you think you do! I have come to see Diana, but if she is resting, I will take my leave. Please tell Diana that I will be back to visit soon. Superman, Martha." Just as quickly as she arrived, Hippolyta had left.

"Clark, are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"Yes Ma! I need to go see Lois. I love her so much, I can't lose her, I know I made a mistake, but there has to be a way for us to get through this."

"Clark, do you really want to work through this?" She didn't want to push her son back into Lois' arms if he wanted to be with Diana, and vice versa. Her son had made a mess of his life, and now he seemed lost.

"Yes! I have to try. Lois is the only woman I want to spend my life with." Clark kissed his mother on the cheek and flew back to Metropolis.

Diana was still sitting at the top of the stairs, tears streaming down her cheeks when Martha found her.

"I needed to hear that. I just didn't think it would hurt so much."

"Oh Diana, he loves you too, he is so confused right now." Martha sat next to Diana, placing her arm over her shoulder.

"No, he is very sure of his feelings. I was only kidding myself. I am very new to Man's World, new to the ways of love. I took his friendship as something more. It is time I realized this. Kal belongs to Lois, and Diana…Diana is…" Diana turned to Martha. "I am not sure who Diana is anymore!"

Martha looked deep into the broken woman's eyes. "Diana is a strong, beautiful woman, who is about to become a mother. You are a mother Diana."

Diana smiled. She placed her hands on her belly again. "Yes, a mother. It's just you and me, my little Sun."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

One Week Later

Diana had just finished feeding the horses when Clark dropped next to her.

"Good Morning Clark!"she smiled.

"Diana, how are you feeling?" Clark had flown in from Metropolis a half hour ago. He saw Diana feeding and talking to the animals. He had been watching her the whole time, he was in awe of her beauty.

"I am a little tired, but I am fine, and have been fine for the last 30 minutes you have been watching me."

"Whoops! You caught me! I just worry about you and the baby." Clark smiled. He was on edge worrying about Diana when he wasn't here. As soon as he saw her, he calmed down considerably.

"I know, and I promise you, we are fine. Although, you would know that better than anyone." Diana laughed as she gently placed a hand on her baby bump.

It was true, every time he visited, the first thing Clark did was look at the baby. He was constantly checking on him. Clark laughed as well. It struck him again, how beautiful Diana was.

He was staring at her again. Every once in a while, Clark would get a funny look on his face and stare at Diana. He would look at her with a hunger she recognized from the night they created their baby.

"How is Lois?" Diana asked. It was the quickest way to bring Clark out of his thoughts.

Clark sighed, "She is better, she says she is not sure if she wants a divorce, but she can't forgive me yet. The one thing she wants me to do is the one thing I can't do…" Clark sighed again.

"Are you sure? What is it? Maybe I can help?" Diana didn't know what else to do.

One Week Ago

Clark returned home to the apartment in Metropolis. He could see Lois was asleep on the bed. He decided to make dinner so they could talk.

When Lois came out of the kitchen, she was greeted by the smells of cooking food.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making you some dinner." Clark explained. " I know you are upset, and we have a lot to talk about, but Lois…"

"A lot to talk about, Clark, you cheated on me with the super slut! There is nothing to talk about. She is having your baby."

"Lois, I love you so much, please, just…can't we find a way to work this out!" Clark begged.

Lois was quiet all of a sudden, "Okay, you want to prove to me you love me, I want you to swear you will never see Diana again."

"Lois, I swear I will never do that to you again. I promise. I love you!" Clark felt happy, he could make Lois happy, this was an easy promise.

"No Clark! I want you to swear you will never see her again. No talking to her, or looking at her, no more working with her at the league. I never want you to set eyes on her again. Do you understand?"

"Lois, she's pregnant with my child, I am going to have to talk to her, and see her."

"No you don't, she can drop the child off with your mother, and then you can go pick the child up. We can have lawyers draw up a custody agreement, and we won't ever have to see her. I want her out of our life."

"Lois, please, that is just not possible." Clark had been trying to reason with Lois, but she was too angry.

"Then I want a divorce!"

"Sorry, Diana, I don't think this is something you can help me on." Clark responded. "She has agreed to wait on filing for divorce. I am now trying to see if she will go to a marriage counselor."

"It sounds like she is trying, that is good news." Diana smiled for her friend.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

One Month Later

Clark and Lois were still working on their marriage. They have been seeing a marriage counselor.

Clark finds himself missing Diana more and more. He sees her once a week at least but it's as if there is a wall between them. They have drawn a line in the sand and neither will cross it. They don't discuss anything of importance anymore.

Clark knows that he will have to come clean about his affair to his friends and colleagues at the Daily Planet. Lois wants him to say that they have hired a surrogate to have their child. Clark is not comfortable with this lie. The child is Diana's and will live with her most of the time. How does Lois plan to explain that. They still need to tell the rest of the League. He was not looking forward to that.

Clark saw it was almost lunchtime. He wanted to stop by the farm and check up on Ma, Diana and the baby. He smiled. Just thinking about his son brought a huge smile to his face.

When Clark arrived to the farm, he flew to the barn and changed clothes.

When he walked into the house, he heard Diana giggling.

"Hello? Ma, Diana?" Clark called as he opened the front door.

"We're in here Clark?" he heard his mother call from the kitchen.

As Clark entered the kitchen he was met with two pairs of eyes watching him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I was just showing Diana some of your baby pictures, Clark." Martha smiled, turning his baby book towards him.

"I hope our son doesn't inherit your penchant of ripping off his diaper, Kal" Diana laughed.

Clark blushed. He was about to respond when he realized that Diana had called him Kal. Every once in a while, when they are discussing personal things or their child, she will slip and call him Kal. It has happened exactly 14…no 15 times now. Clark smiled.

Diana was laying in the grass outside. She had not slept all night. After Kal left, the child grew very active and kept her awake all night. She was just drifting to sleep, when she heard the car drive up the walk. She turned to greet Martha and was surprised to see Lois Lane-Kent walking towards her instead.

"Hello Lois," Diana greeted.

"I am not here for niceties Princess."Lois was upset.

"Then why are you here?" Diana had always respected Lois because of her relationship to Kal, but she was tired of giving respect to a woman who refused to do the same for her.

"I want you to leave and never come back. You have ruined my life."

"That is something I will not do." Diana turned to walk away, when Lois grabbed her arm.

"I am serious Princess, Clark loves me and only wants to be with me! The only reason he is putting up with you is because you are pregnant with his child." Lois sneered when Diana looked down.

"Why are you here? I have done nothing to stand between you and Clark's reconciliation." Diana responded.

"I am just sick of you, you fucked my husband!" Lois yelled.

Diana looked directly in Lois' face. "I made love to Kal. I know you don't want to hear it, but I loved him with my entire being. No, I do not regret making love to him, nor do I regret this child. I do regret that he was married, and that I helped him break his wedding vows. I am sorry about that Lois."

"You fucked, Diana, he never loved you. He told me. He wanted to know what it would be like to fuck someone and not have to hold back. He just used you just like the whore you are. He doesn't even want this child, but since you never gave him a choice, he will suffer for it."

"Kal loves his son." Diana held her bump.

"Clark and I think it would be best if you were not involved in the child's life. We would raise it as our own, and you could just go to hell!"

Diana hadn't realized she had hit Lois until Lois was no longer standing, but sitting on the ground holding her cheek.

She looked down at Lois, "even Zeus himself will not stop me if you ever come near me again, and we already know I am capable of protecting those I love however I need to."

Lois stood up. Her face felt like she ran cheek first into a brick wall. She knew she was going to have a very ugly bruise in a short time. She stood up and got in her car, she needed to get some ice.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When Martha arrived home from the store, she found Diana's belongings at the front door, and Diana herself was sitting on the couch.

"Diana…"

"Martha, I didn't want to leave without saying good-bye. You have been so kind, but I think I have overstayed my welcome."

"Diana, please, you are always welcome here." Martha was confused.

"If I was not pregnant, would you still be so kind to me? Knowing I slept with Clark?" Diana questioned.

"Diana, what is going on?"

Diana spoke again, "I just think I need to be on my own for a while. I can't rely on you and Clark forever."

"Where are you going to go?" Martha asked.

"I am not really sure. I will call you when I get there. Martha you have been so wonderful. My son is very blessed to have such amazing grandmothers in his life."

"Diana, does Clark know what you are doing?"

"I have not told him yet, but I am sure he would ask me to leave soon enough."

"Diana I am so confused, please just stay a while and I will call Clark, we can work everything out."

"I am sorry Martha, thank you so much for all of your help. I will call with updates, and I will visit soon, I promise." Diana hugged Martha goodbye and flew into the night.

When Diana reached the Watchtower, J'onn and Batman were waiting for her.

Batman spoke first, "He was here looking for you? How did you manage to evade him?"

"I took the teleporter in Metropolis." Diana responded.

"Of course, the one place he wouldn't think to look for you!" Batman smirked.

"How angry is he?" Diana was fearful of the answer.

"He is quite upset, he thinks you may have fled to Valhalla. He is scared he may never see his child again." J'onn answered.

" I promised I would stay on Earth, and so I shall. Are you going to tell him I am here?"

"He should know you are safe, Diana." J'onn tried to reason.

Diana resigned herself to the confrontation that was bound to happen. "I'm going to bed, I haven't slept since…you know, I am not sure when was the last time I had a good night's rest. Tell him whatever you wish." She walked back to her quarters and quickly fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Superman rushed to the Watchtower when he received J'onn's call. "Where is she?"

Batman answered, "She is asleep Clark. Let her rest, she looked as though she would fall over in a strong wind."

"I just…I won't wake her up, I just want to make sure they're okay." He slowly walked to Diana's room. He could hear her steady breathing. He used his X-Ray vision to check on her and the baby.

When Superman returned, Batman was sitting at a table with a large bottle in front of him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He poured a glass and passed it to Clark.

"Diana slapped Lois across the face." Clark sighed and then drank his entire glass.

"Doesn't sound like Diana," Batman answered as he drank from his own glass.

"Nope, which means Lois pushed her too far," Clark sighed. Batman poured another round.

"Sounds like Lois." Batman replied. "Is Lois alright?"

"No broken bones, Diana must have held back. I just don't know what I am doing anymore, Lois and I are barely speaking. When Diana and I are speaking, it's not about anything of importance…not like it used to be." Clark emptied the contents of his glass.

"That's tough, Clark. I know you don't want to hear this, but you have to choose. You need to ask yourself what you want. Clark, Diana would never keep you from your son. You can't use that as an excuse. Alfred once gave me some excellent advice, ask yourself, and be honest…which one could you not live your life without?" Batman took another drink.

"I don't know, I just don't know" Clark hit the table.

"Yes you do, you just don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Clark you have known for a long time, but you won't admit it. Think about it. Good night Clark."

"Good night Bruce"


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When Diana entered the kitchen Bruce was sitting at a table with a plate of breakfast for her.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, and a biscuit, Ma had Clark deliver it this morning." Bruce pushed the plate at Diana.

Diana sat down across from him. "I didn't even realize I hit her until she was on the ground. I will apologize to her immediately. I just don't know what came over me."

Bruce smiled, "I know there have been many times I wish I could have hit her."

Diana smiled back, "How angry is he?"

Bruce replied, "Not as angry as you think he is. He will be here later for our meeting, maybe it is time the two of you told everyone what is going on. We won't be able to keep it a secret for much longer."

"I know, I will ask him when he arrives. Will you send him to my quarters when he gets here?"

"Of course." Bruce walked out leaving Diana to eat her breakfast in silence.

Superman was heading to Diana's quarters. She had asked to see him. He arrived early for the meeting hoping to speak with her, and it seems she had the same idea.

As he came near her room, he could hear Diana and Donna speaking.

"I can't believe that woman!"

"Donna, it is fine. I admit I shouldn't have hit her, but…"

"Hit her Diana, you should have ripped her head off. The nerve of that woman. What does he see in her? She is rude and crass and cares little for others."

"Donna, now you are being mean, he loves her."

"Diana, you know he loves you too. He did not use you. She was jealous, she needed to lash out at you. He was your first, you have been in love with him since the moment you met him. I am sorry but you are not a whore and she was wrong to call you that.

"I know he loves me, he just is not in love with me. It is hard to know that you love someone more than they will ever love you."

"He is a fool!"

"He is the father of my child, Donna. He will forever have a place in my heart, but I am not going to get in the way of his love for Lois."

"Please, if Superman had never told Lois he was Clark Kent, do you think for one minute she would have given Clark a chance? Nope, never!"

"It doesn't matter. She was horrible to me, but that was not why I hit her."

"Really, then why did you?"

"She told me Kal never loved me, and they wanted me out of my child's life. She would raise him as her own, and that I should go to hell."

"And all you did was hit her? I am shocked!"

"I hadn't even realized I slapped her. Donna…I could have really hurt her! I am just so tired, and hurt, and lonely. Do you think if I pray to Aphrodite, she could take my love for Kal away and help me find another?"

"Diana, What?

"I am so tired of feeling this way. I don't want to love him this way anymore. It physically hurts to see him. I am in love with a man who is in love with another. It is time I let him go. I have tried to keep a distance between us, but it is so hard. I love him so much. Donna… I don't want to be alone anymore."

Clark could hear Diana's breath hitch and he opened his X-Ray vision and could see Diana crying as Donna held her.

"Diana, promise me you won't ask that, it will get better. You are not alone, you have me, Mother, and soon you will have your son. He is a part of Kal-el that you will always have. A part of Kal-el that will love you forever."

Diana lifted her head and smiled. "You're right. I can show my love for Kal, just by loving my son. How did my baby sister become so wise?"

"I learned it from you." The two sisters hug.

"Clark?" Bruce watched Clark standing outside Diana's door. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not, I have to leave." Superman never made it to the meeting that day.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Lois stared at her husband's empty desk for the hundredth time. She had called his cell phone, his mom in Smallville and even the Watchtower. No one knew where he was. She knew he wasn't with the Amazon because she was on the Watchtower. Bruce wouldn't lie about that. It had been one week and her husband had not come home or made contact with her since she told him that his whore had hit her. Where could he be?

She knew he would be angry with her when the whore would tell him what she said. He would believe anything his precious princess told him. Lois knew Clark would be upset with her, but since he fucked someone else, she figured he would have to forgive her if he wanted her forgiveness. The only problem with that was in order to forgive each other, Clark would have to come home.

Lois left work that night and slowly made her way home. As she entered the apartment, she knew Clark had finally come home. Her anger at him came back full force, how dare he fuck someone else and then leave for a week with no contact.

Lois walked into the apartment to find Clark sitting on the couch. "So Clark Kent finally decides to come home."

"Lois.." Clark began.

"No… I have every right to be upset. You are my husband. You had sex with another woman, got her pregnant, and then you leave without a word! Is this how you show me your sorry?"

"Lois…"

"I can't believe you, here I was ready to forgive your infidelity and then you leave…I just don't know how you can make this up to me Clark, I really don't!"

Clark stood up to his full height, "Lois sit down." Lois had never heard Clark speak to her so strongly. "Clark, I am not a child, you can't speak to me this way."

"Sit down, Lois, now!" Lois sat immediately. "You, you, you…that is all our relationship has been about. How does this make you feel, or what I did to you! Why wasn't I there for you. All these years together and do you know who you care the most about in our relationship? You!"

Lois opened her mouth in shock, "that's not true, Clark!"

"It isn't? When was the last time we ate at my favorite restaurant, or went to visit my family for a holiday, not by myself, but both of us? When was the last time we did anything I wanted to do? We don't!"

"Umm, " Lois responded. "We just went to your favorite Thai place last week."

"No Lois, we went to your favorite Thai place last week. I like the one in Thailand, but you refused to leave Metropolis in case a story came up. Sometimes I wonder what is more important to you, me or a headline."

"Clark, that is not true, I love you."

"What did you say to Diana?" Lois knew Clark was serious, he had never spoken to her in this way before. "Because I don't think you told me everything."

"I told her to stay away from you, Clark."

"I am only going to ask one more time Lois, what did you say to her?"

"I told her that you used her, and you didn't love her. I told her I wanted her to leave us alone." Lois looked down. "I did it for us Clark. How can we move on when she won't leave us alone?"

"Lois, Diana has never been in our way. She encouraged me when we were dating, she congratulated me when we were engaged and celebrated with us when we were married. "

"Please everyone could see she is in love with you! And may I remind you, you cheated with her Clark!"

"You are right, I did, and I don't think there is anything in this world I can do that will satisfy you. I'm at the end of my rope, Lois."

"What exactly are you saying Clark?"

"I'm saying that I am not going to be the only one fighting for this relationship to work. I can't make you happy, and during this time, I've realized that for a long time, I haven't been happy either."

Lois had tears rolling down her face. "Are you divorcing me?"

"No, but I think we need some time. Lois, ask yourself one question. What is the one thing in this world you cannot live without? When you figure out that answer, I'll be in Smallville." Lois hadn't seen it before, but behind the couch Clark had all of his suitcases. Clark picked up his suitcases and walked out the front door.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Clark had been back on the Kent Farm for two hours. The problem was that this was the first time in a while where he had the time to let his mind wander. And wander it did. The minute Clark closed his eyes his mind took him back to that night.

WWWW

"_Diana, I love you, I almost lost you, I can't live without you. I need you! Please let me love you."_

_Kal encircled Diana in his arms, and deepened the kiss. He could feel when her mind stopped fighting and her body joined his._

_Kal deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue deep in Diana's mouth until her tongue fought back. His arms circled her waist pulling her closer than he ever allowed himself to hold her. Diana threaded her fingers into Kal's hair pulling him against her. Kal slowly pulled back leaving kisses all over Diana's face and gently moving down her check. He kissed her neck burying his head in her dark hair trailing kisses along her neck and collarbone. She was wearing a casual outfit, one of her Grecian dresses. He didn't know if there was a clasp or not so he grabbed two sides of her dress and pulled. Kal tore the dress from her body. She was finally standing naked before him. He stood staring at her amazed, when Diana grabbed Kal's hand guiding it to her breast. Kal had been in a fog staring at Diana. When his hand touched her breast it was if an electric shock went through his body. He woke from the fog and massaged her breast with his hand as he bent his head to her other breast and laved at the nipple. Diana moved her hands from Kal's shoulders to his head. The feeling of him sucking and biting her nipple was sending a burning to her center. She had never felt so aroused. Diana couldn't wait another moment, she wanted to touch Kal as he was touching her. Diana grabbed the sides of his suit intending to rip it off his body, when Kal pulled away._

"_I don't want to walk the halls naked, Diana." He smiled at her and removed the top of his uniform. As his bare chest came into view, Diana kissed and nibbled on Kal's nipples. Kal's skin broke out in goose flesh. He grew harder at the feeling of her. Kal was like a man drowning. He grabbed Diana and picked her up and dropped her upon her bed. He kissed her deeply before slowly moving his kisses down her body. He gave special attention to her perfect breasts and then moved slowly toward her belly button. He kissed and licked her stomach as he kneeled on the floor in front of her. Diana's breath drew ragged as Kal slowly moved between her thighs spreading her legs. Kal looked down at Diana. Her face was flushed with arousal. She was breathing heavily, watching him as he watched her. He moved his face to her center and slowly licked her moist centert. Diana groaned and pushed herself closer to Kal's amazing tongue. Kal grabbed Diana's waist as she put her legs over his shoulder. His hands slowly moved to play and pinch her hard nipples. Diana was mewling from the feeling of Kal thrusting his tongue into her. _

_Diana had pleasured herself many times, but she had never felt anything like this before. Her body was slowly building towards its release. Kal could feel her center tightening in pleasure and knew what would send her over the edge. He moved his hand from her breast trailing across her stomach to land on her bundle of nerves. He flicked the bud with his finger. Diana moaned loudly. She began squirming beneath him, her hands were in his hair pulling him against her center. Kal continued to thrust his tongue inside her while rubbing her. Diana felt like a snake coiled and ready to strike. Kal rubbed her button again and it was like a firework exploded behind her eyes, she screamed in ecstasy. Kal gently brought her down from her climax, licking her juices. He moved back up and kissed her soundly on the mouth._

_Diana quickly flipped them over so she was on top. She was sitting on his hardness. She began moving her hips pressing his hardness against her center. The only thing keeping him from slipping inside was his uniform. Diana was getting restless. Diana grabbed his uniform and was about to rip it from his body._

"_Wait! Diana wait…" Kal quickly jumped up placing Diana on her feet. He pulled his uniform down his legs until it was a pile near her dress. Diana stared at Kal's manhood. She placed her hand upon his length and gently squeezed, she felt him jump in her hand. It was so hard, yet soft. Diana stroked Kal's length enjoying the feel of him in her hand. Kal couldn't stand it another minute. He quickly grabbed Diana's hand and moved her to the bed._

"_Diana.." he breathed. Diana lay against the bed pulling Kal with her. Kal laid upon her body kissing her soundly. His length rubbing against her mound. He pulled back and slowly rubbed the tip of his erection along Diana's wet slit. He pressed the tip inside her, and Diana moaned Kal's name._

_Kal was careful, he didn't want to hurt Diana, this was her first time and he intended to be gentle. He leaned down to kiss her, not entering her any further, when he felt Diana wrap her legs around him and slowly pull her body closer. Diana was forcing Kal to enter her at a slow pace, inch by inch. _

_Kal looked deep into Diana's eyes, he could see the love and lust within her. When he reached her barrier he pulled back and quickly thrust deeply._

_Diana's mouth made an o as Kal thrusted, and then she moaned deeply. She had never felt anything so amazing in her life. Kal was pressed deeply inside her and she wanted more. When Diana began moving her hips, Kal knew she was ready. He began thrusting in and out at a steady pace, Kal needed to be gentle._

_When Diana used her legs to pull him, and said "Harder! Kal," he almost lost it. He increased his speed and put more pressure behind his thrusts. "By the Gods, Kal, Harder!" Kal began thrusting into Diana. He was amazed at the feeling. Sex with human women had been okay. He could never really let go, but sex with Diana was amazing, she was taking everything he gave her and begging for more. This was Kal's first "real" time. Diana was moaning and Kal knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Normally, he could last as long as he wanted, but Diana would squeeze her muscles and grasp him when he bottomed out. It was like a vice, he had never felt anything so wonderful. He wanted her to climax before he did. He moved his hand and placed it upon her button and began playing with it. Soon Diana was becoming more vocal in her pleasure and as she climaxed, her body squeezed him hard and began milking him. He couldn't hold back anymore and he came whispering her name._

Xxx

Clark looked down, he was hard just thinking about that night. He willed for his erection to lessen before he fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It has been two weeks since Clark moved out of his apartment. He took a leave of absence form the Planet, and has been working at the fortress most of the time. Lois has yet to contact him. He tried to stay as busy as he could. The minute he let his mind wander it would always return to his night with Diana.

He still checked on Diana at the Watchtower at least once a week. He knew she couldn't stay there. He needed to show her what he had been working on. He was helping his Ma clean the dishes when the call came.

"Clark, come quick…It's Diana!" Clark could hear the worry in J'onn's voice.

"I'm on my way!"

Clark arrived at the Watchtower, and was met by Bruce. "We don't know what happened, she fainted in the kitchen. Clark, there were a lot of people around, word spread, everyone is worried.?" Clark appreciated that Bruce was still keeping the baby a secret.

"Where is she?" he asked.

She is in MedBay. Clark flew to the Medbay, he was met with a very angry Amazon arguing with an exasperated Martian.

"J'onn, for the last time, I am fine!" Diana said through gritted teeth.

"You have not been checked out, you need to wait for Superman."

Clark did a quick scan and found that Diana and the baby were fine. He smiled as he watched Diana's face. A large crowd gathered to watch Diana and J'onn argue.

"I do not need to wait for Kal, I am telling you, I am fine" Clark wanted to laugh. He needed to save Diana before anymore people crowded around. Clark slowly stepped toward the two. "J'onn, everything looks fine."

"See, I told you so, now if you will excuse me." Diana had started to walk away when Clark spoke up again, "I am just curious, Diana, what were you doing before you fainted?"

"Umm…well, I, uhh…"Diana did not want to tell Clark what she was doing. She knew he would be upset.

"She was sparring in one of the training programs." Stated an amused Batman.

Diana quickly turned her head towards him and scowled at him. Bruce stepped back, he knew he now had a pregnant Amazon gunning for him.

"What, Diana! You could have been hurt." Clark admonished.

"I am an Amazon Warrior!" Diana stated.

"I am aware of that, but you are more fragile right now."

"Fragile! Kal, I am pregnant not made of glass." Diana reminded him. A gasp was heard from the crowd.

"Well, I worry about you both, I don't think you should over exert yourself, Diana. I just want you and our son to be safe!" Kal exclaimed, stepping closer to the Amazon.

Another, louder gasp was heard from the crowd surrounding the two superheroes. Kal and Diana had completely forgotten that half of the Watchtower was surrounding them.

"You…You're preggers?" asked a confused Flash, "and Big Blue is the father?" Wally was still confused, looking between Clark and Diana. "But I thought you were marr…" Batman hit Wally on the back of the head. Only the Founding Members of the JLA knew each others' secret identities.

Those who knew Superman was married to Lois Lane were shocked. Those that did not know Superman was Clark Kent were really happy for the couple. They all thought that Superman and Wonder Woman were already an item. Clark gently took Diana's hand and pulled her into the conference room.

WWWW

Once inside, Diana whispered her apology, "I am so sorry Kal, I didn't even realize what I said."

"It's okay Diana, we were going to have to tell them sooner or later.

Before Diana had a chance to apologize about Lois, the other members of the JLA walked into the conference room.

As they walked into the conference room, they saw Kal and Diana standing next to each other by the door.

When the door shut, there was stunned silence on the assembled members.

Wally was the first to speak, "Clark, does Lois know?" Wally was standing in front of Diana and Clark.

Clark sighed sadly, "yes."

"and you are still married to her?" Wally asked.

"yes"

"I can't believe you of all people would be a cheater…I'm shocked." Wally just said the one thing that was on the mind of everyone in the room. Clark looked down at his shoes.

Diana was the one who defended Clark. "Wally, please before you say anything else…" She was cut off before she could continue.

"Don't even get me started on you, Princess. Always tells the truth my ass!"

Diana hadn't realized she had slapped Wally until she looked at him on the ground holding his cheek.

Xxx

Diana and Clark entered her quarters after the meeting.

"Well that went well." Clark stated sarcastically.

"Why am I hitting everyone? I normally have so much more patience." Diana asked.

"You're pregnant, your hormones are going crazy. I think Flash will think twice before speaking to you in that way. I actually think everyone will talk to you with caution from now on." Clark started to laugh. "For the fastest man alive, he sure didn't see that coming!"

Diana giggled. "His face was priceless."

"Diana, I know that you are a warrior, but I worry about you and the baby." Clark said.

"I know Clark, I forget I am pregnant sometimes, I am not showing at all. I will be more careful in the future."

"That's all that I ask." Clark grabbed Diana's hand, "I have a surprise for you. Will you fly with me?"

WWWW

"When did you do this?" Diana asked staring at the additions to the Fortress of Solitude.

"I have had some extra time on my hands." Clark looked around the room at his work. He had been spending the last couple of weeks creating a nursery for their son. He furnished it with everything his Ma told him they would need, he just had to make it himself. He wasn't sure what powers their son would be born with.

"Kal, its beautiful." Diana walked around the room, touching everything he had made. He had always wanted to build furniture for his and Lois' apartment, but she refused to let him. She didn't trust his style. It was nice to see Diana's reaction. "The best part is that it is strong enough to support him, if he shows his Kryptonian heritage." Clark smiled again.

"or his Amazonian heritage! I was created with my powers." Diana added.

"There's just one more thing" Clark grabbed Diana's hand and guided her to a room next door. "I know you can't stay on the Watchtower, and I know that you don't want to stay with Ma, so I thought maybe you would like your own room here." Clark seemed hesitant.

"Clark…" Diana began but was cut off. "You can stay in this room, I cleared it for you, and you will be right next to the baby. It will be a safe place for the both of you."

"That is very kind of you, but I can't stay here."

"Why not?" Clark asked.

"I cannot rely on you and your family forever Clark. It is time I had a place of my own. This was very kind but I cannot accept."

"Where will you go?"

"Bruce is helping me to find a place of my own."

"Oh!" Clark looked down.

"Clark, this room is beautiful, and our son will enjoy his time with you here. I just don't think it appropriate for me to live here. This is your home, and I need to live in my home."

"Wait, his time with me here?"

"Well, yes, I have been studying your laws, I know how you like to follow the Earth's societal customs. I figured you would want shared custody. I know he won't be able to be away from me until he is weaned, but then you will want your time alone with him."

For the fist time since Clark found out Diana was pregnant, he realized they would not be raising their son together in the same house. He would not be there to see his son grow every day.

"Clark, you can come and visit any time you wish, you will have access to him at all times. I am only trying to make things easier for all of us."

"I just, I'm glad you are thinking about this, we do need to discuss it, I just wish you had talked to me about it first, I mean, first your looking for a house and now deciding custody schedules"

"I am sorry if it feels like I am making decisions without you, but honestly Clark, what would you have me do? I need to leave the Watchtower, and I refuse to be moved into your home. As far as shared custody, I just wanted to know what it was, we can discuss a schedule."

"I just don't understand why you didn't want to stay with Ma or here in the fortress."

"I love Ma, but she is your family and you and Lois should be able to visit her without the added stress of my presence. I can't stay in the fortress Clark. This is your home, your home with Lois and as nice as it was to offer me a place here, I do not wish to live cut off from the world. I want to live in it."

"I understand that, but your safety is important to me"

"That is why I have asked Bruce's help. Your son will be safe. As if I would allow anyone to harm him."

"It is not just my son I worry about, Diana. I want to take care of you as well."

Diana smiled sadly at Clark. A tear slowly slid down her cheek, she knew it was time to tell him, she just wasn't sure where to even begin…Diana took a deep breath and looked Clark in the eye.

"Kal, I have loved you for a very long time. I think the first moment I first set eyes on you, Aphrodite had already worked her magic. Our connection was so strong, so pure. I know I was new to this world, but I knew we had something special. When you chose to pursue Lois after our first date, I thought maybe I was feeling more than you were, so I let you go. When you married her, I realized that I was in love with a man who would never feel the same way. It was hard, but I remained your friend, your best friend. I thought if I waited for you, you would eventually come to me. You did. It just wasn't the way I wanted it. You love me Kal, I don't doubt that, but I don't think you love me the same way you love Lois... and I don't think you realize how much you are hurting me, how much you have hurt me!

" I know my behavior had been horrible. This whole mess is completely my fault. I am sorry for hurting you, I know I blamed you and took my guilt and anger out on you. I will never be able to apologize enough for that. But Diana, I do love you.

" I know you do, but for my own sake... I am letting you go, Kal. I need you to let me go as well. I don't want to be alone, I want a partner, a lover, a friend to share my life with. I can't wait for you anymore. I am conceding defeat. You will always be my first love Kal, but now it is time for me to move on."

"Diana," Clark moved his hand to wipe the tears from Diana's cheek, but Diana stepped out of his reach. " I should go." Diana turned and walked towards the entrance.

Clark's voice stopped her, "Diana, wait, please..."

She then turned around and smiled at Clark and left the fortress.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Clark flew to the only place he could take out his anger. Gotham.

Clark searched for Batman and found him watching from the roof of the bank building. Clark quickly flew over.

"What are you doing in Gotham, Superman?" Batman had lost his patience with Clark.

"You know damn well why I am here, Batman. I can't believe you're helping her find a place. How could you?" Superman was angry.

Batman laughed at that. "I told you exactly what you needed to do Superman. I thought you had made your choice. Hell, Wally just made a ton of money because he bet you would stay with your wife. No one thought that would happen! Diana came to me asking for assistance, am I supposed to turn her away because you might not like her decisions?"

Superman's anger deflated, "No… I just wish you would have told me what was going on.

Batman grimaced, "No, you wish she would have told you what was going on, I am sorry Superman, but you made your choice, now she needs to do what's best for her."

"I haven't made any choices, what the hell are you talking about?" Superman's anger came back full force.

"Superman, even not making a choice is making a choice. And I hate to say it, but from how she is acting, I think she might have made the choice for you. Diana seems pretty set on getting over you and moving on with someone else."

"I know," Clark sighed dejectedly. "We had a talk."

"Cl…Superman, when she came to me for help, all I could think about is helping my friend anyway I could."

Clark lifted his head again. "You're right, thank you for being there for her. I better go. I need to talk to Lois."

SWSWSWSW

The next day...

When Clark returned home, Lois was waiting on the porch for him.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"Hi" he answered back. "I know I told you..." Lois put her hand up to stop Clark.

"I don't know why this is so hard...I" Lois stopped, took a big breath. "I have had some time to think about everything Clark. I love you, but I can't forget what you did. How many times I would worry about you... with her. Any fool could see that she's in love with you, but I trusted you completely. I never thought you could do that to me.

"Lois, I'm so..." Clark said before Lois cut him off again.

"Please, Clark, if I don't say this now, I don't know if I ever will...I had an epiphany. Clark Kent and Kal-el are who you are, but you keep them as separate. Clark Kent has always been mine, but somewhere along the way or from the very beginning, I'm not sure...but, Kal-el chose Diana. You love us for completely different reasons. Diana is able to really know and understand what you go through, she has similar abilities and you share that with her, you share your Kryptonian side with her. You can't share that aspect with me. What you share with me is your humanity. Lois Lane and Superman don't work, can't work. We never would have made it in the long run. If there was no Clark Kent, we would have broken up years ago."

"What are you saying?" Clark asked.

"I don't know if this is fixable, I don't even know where to start, but I think we owe it to each other and this marriage to at least try. Don't you?"

Clark was in turmoil. Could he really give up Lois to be with Diana? Could he let his feelings for Diana go and remain with Lois? "Can you move past this? I know I hurt you and broke your trust, I want you to be sure."

"I don't know Clark, I can only try...I do love you and I think for a while we both put other things ahead of our marriage."

"You're right, we did do that. I think we do owe each other another chance, but Lois, I can't promise to never see Diana again, she is the mother of my child, I will..."

Lois cut him off again, " I know Clark, I am sorry I put you in that situation. I have been so hurt by you. I went a little crazy. I would never want to keep you from your son, and I would never try to keep Diana from him either.

"So where do we go from here?" Clark asked.

"I have the name of a marriage counselor. We don't have to tell her who you are, but we can tell her what has happened."

"I think that is a good idea," said Clark.

"I can make the appointment for tomorrow if that works for you?" Lois asked.

"Um, actually...immeetingdianaattheembassyto morrow." Clark said quickly. He didn't want to ruin this new found peace.

"What?" asked Lois.

Clark sighed, if they were going to try to work things out, he needed to be honest. "Queen Hippolyta has asked to speak with Diana and I. She has also asked me to bring Ma. We are meeting at the embassy tomorrow for lunch."

SMWWSMWWSMWWSMWW

Watchtower, Diana's Quarters - Later that same day

"Has Kal-el been able to tell you anything more about the pregnancy Diana?" Donna questioned.

"Nothing new. We still don't know much, Clark says the baby is growing, but it seems at a slower rate than a normal pregnancy. Let's just hope its not too much longer!" Diana smiled and rubbed her belly.

"I see you are finally beginning to show!" Donna exclaimed happily, putting her hands upon her sister's baby bump.

Diana's smile widened, "It has been so sudden."

"How are you and Kal doing?"

"He is not happy about the move, but I think in the long run he will thank me. He needs to work things out with Lois and it doesn't help that I am always around." Diana sighed, "I think it will be good for me as well."

"You are so sure he wants to work things out with Lois, couldn't it be possible that he wants to be with you?" Donna asked.

As Donna watched a silent tear roll down Diana's cheek, Diana whispered, "I can't...I can't hope for that anymore." Donna moved to hug her sister.

Have you found a house yet?" Donna asked quickly changing the subject.

"I think so, Bruce and I are going to see it next week." Diana replied grateful for the change in subject.

"That's good, Mother said she will meet us at the Embassy tomorrow. She asked if Kal and his mother will be there as well."


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

At the Themysciran Embassy the next day

Hippolyta exited the portal to see her two daughters standing before her.

Donna rushed forward, "Welcome Back Mother!" She gave her mother a hug.

Hippolyta turned towards Diana who had lowered her head.

"Are you not happy to see me Daughter?"

Diana raised her eyes to her mother sobbing she said, "Of course I am." Hippolyta opened her arms as Diana rushed into them. In her mother's arms, Diana was finally able to let out all of the hurt and pain she had buried deep within. Hippolyta stroked Diana's hair and whispered, "I love you my moon and stars."

This was the scene that Clark and Martha Kent walked in on. Clark had never seen Diana so upset as he did right now. He moved to step forward when his mother caught his arm. She shook her head at him and moved to pull him out of the door. Clark and Martha moved to the sitting room to await the Amazons. Donna had followed them outside to give Diana and her mother privacy.

It was some time later when Hippolyta and Diana entered the sitting room. It was obvious Diana had been crying, Clark refused to listen in on the conversation. Even with red rimmed eyes, and red nose, Diana was a sight to behold.

Clark stood to introduce Martha to Hippolyta. The two mothers made small talk and when lunch was announced the group headed to the dining room.

"I have asked you here to share some news" said Hippolyta. The group remained quiet, each wondering what news she could possibly be sharing.

"An emergency Senate meeting was called last week."

Donna cut her Mother off. "Okay, and we care about a stuffy senate meeting because..." Donna mumbled.

"Donna!" the Queen reprimanded. "My apologies Mother."

"As I was saying, the meeting was called when I announced that Princess Diana was pregnant. The Senate has decided that your situation changes things. Diana, your banishment has been lifted." Hippolyta smiled.

Diana looked to her mother, "Really?"

"Yes my daughter, you may come home." Hippolyta replied.

"But, what about my child. Do they know it is a boy?" Diana was happy to have her banishment lifted but was worried her son would never get to know her home.

"They know. You and your son will be welcome on Themyscira." Hippolyta smiled again.

"But...for how long?" Diana couldn't believe.

"Well, since your child will be the first Amazon Prince in history, he can stay forever if he so chooses."

Diana stared at her mother, "Forever?"

"Diana, your sisters want nothing more than to be a part of your child's life. We ask that you come home. You can have the baby on Themyscira. He can be raised in seclusion from the world, remain protected. He will learn the ways of his ancestors." Hippolyta said.

Clark spoke next, "But what about me?! When am I to see my son? If you are on Themyscira then I will miss everything."

Hippolyta rose quickly, "Kal-el, you have been granted a boon. While your child resides on Themyscira, you and your mother will be welcome upon our shores. The portal will be open to you anytime."

Clark sighed. "Diana, can we talk about this?" he gently led her away from the table.

"Clark, what is there to talk about. I need to be somewhere safe, we must hide my pregnancy from the world. Themyscira is the perfect place for me to hide. No one will know. Our son will have hundreds of Aunts to protect him. You and Ma can come visit anytime." Diana smiled.

"You promised you would stay here." Clark replied.

"I said I would not leave to Valhalla. Themyscira is still on Earth. This is the perfect situation."

"What about the house Bruce found for you?" Clark asked.

"I still want a place of my own," answered Diana.

"I understand your excitement to go home Diana, but what about me? I want to be a part of his life, I want to be there when he is born!" Clark exclaimed.

"Clark, of course you will be apart of his life, you are his father. As far as his birth, of course you will be there. I will send for you at the slightest inclination. You are welcome to visit anytime you want and you will still see me for checkups." Diana couldn't understand why he was being so difficult, this was perfect.

Clark gently took Diana's arm and led her down the hallway. "I know this is what you want, but I still can't help feeling like I am losing the both of you."

Diana smiled sadly, "Clark, don't you think this is for the best?"

"What do you mean?" asked Clark.

"This isn't any of my business, but have you and Lois spoken?"

Clark looked down at the ground, took a breath, and then looked up at Diana, "Yes, we have...we are going to see a marriage counselor. She has told me she will try, we are going to take it day by day."

Diana smiled weakly, "that's good Clarkl, I am happy for the both of you...I hope you get the outcome you want, but don't you see how my moving home will help."

"I think this is just going to put more pressure on me than is necessary. Rao, I know this is my fault, but if Lois and I are going to really try, I can't be splitting my time so much. I have moved to Smallville for now and I am worried what effect this will have on my marriage."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I won't change my mind, maybe as he gets older we will spend more time away from Themyscira, but for now, I would feel more comfortable with my family. Can't you understand? I need my mother Kal, I don't think I can do this on my own." Diana looked deeply into Clark's eyes.

"You're right, of course you would want to be with your family, I'm sorry Diana," replied Clark.

"Thank you."

The two walked back to the others.

Hippolyta stood, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Mother, I will be coming home."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Diana was in her seventh month of pregnancy. She needed to spend a few hours every day in the sun, to keep her and the baby's strength up. Diana had quietly moved into her room on Themyscira. She was dozing quietly on her front porch swing, when she heard him.

Diana knew he was watching her, and she knew he knew she wasn't asleep. Without moving she asked, "Are you going to stay up there all day Kal?"

Superman smiled and gently flew down to stand in front of Diana.

"So…this is home!" Clark was looking around.

"Thanks, its taken forever to get everything done right, but I really love it." Diana smiled. "Do you want to see the inside?" she asked.

"I'd love to!" Clark followed Diana inside her suite. It was warm and welcoming. He smiled. "It's definitely you." They walked through a hallway and Diana showed him around until they wound up at a doorway. Diana smiled again. "It's not done, but I thought you would like to see the nursery."

Diana opened the door and stepped aside so Clark could enter the room. Clark was shocked. There was a dresser in the corner with framed pictures on the wall. One was of his parents laughing together. Another picture was Hippolyta, Diana, and Donna standing together at an Embassy dinner. The one that caught his eye was of Kal and Diana together. He remembered the day the picture was taken. Diana had agreed to be his date for the Watchtower Christmas party. Lois and he were dating, but she didn't know who he was yet. Diana had worn the most beautiful blue dress. Her eyes sparkled brighter if it was possible. Wally had forced the two under mistletoe and they had just kissed each other. Someone must have taken the picture right after because they both were smiling widely and their eyes sparkled. The picture showed two people deeply in love.

"I hope you don't mind. Bruce gave me that picture and I wanted a picture of us together in his room. I wanted him to know he was created in love."

"Diana, it's perfect." Clark turned to hold her stare. There were so many emotions running through him.

Diana turned away again, "Your mom made this for him." Diana held up a miniature copy of his uniform. "There's a cape too." He laughed. Above the crib there was a small mobile with Justice League members. The Superman and Wonder Woman were in the center and surrounding them, were Martian Manhunter, Batman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Aquaman.

Kal laughed, "Where did this come from?"

"Diana smiled back, "Wally."

"I like it!" he turned towards Diana.

"The baby looks great, If I had to guess, the baby is about the size of a five month fetus."

"That sounds like J'onn might win the bet."

"You know about the bet?" Clark asked.

Diana smiled, "Of course! So, when is Ma going to come?"

"She doesn't want to be in your way, but she is really excited. Unless things change with the baby, she will be here in two months.

"I will stay at the farm until you call and then Ben will watch the farm while we are gone."

"I had a suite set up for you and your mom, but I also had the library in my suite set up with a bed for you as well. I know you will want to be close to him when he gets here." Diana smiled at Clark.

"Is your mother still driving you crazy for his name?" Clark asked.

"Oh yes! She is quite angry at me, but I don't want him named until he is introduced to his family."

SMWW SMWW SMWW SMWW SMWW SMWW SMWW SMWW SMWW SMWW

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, we have discussed a lot, but now were going to come to some difficult information. Please remember to be honest and open in this discussion." said Dr. Bailey.

"Clark, how did you meet Diana?" she asked.

"I was working late one night and we ran into each other, she is in the same line of work." Clark smiled a little remembering.

"Did you know Lois?" Dr. Bailey asked.

"I had a crush on her but was too shy to act on it and Lois didn't really see me. When I met Diana, we were very similar and I kissed her."

Lois turned her eyes toward Clark, he was wringing his hands and wouldn't look up. She had never heard this story.

"She was a little shocked, and then we were interrupted by Herm...her uncle. He needed help and I went with them. When we got back from Oly...her uncle's house, I realized that I was just a farmboy from Kansas and she was...special."

"When you say she was special, what do you mean?" Dr. Bailey interrupted Clark.

"I realized that there was no way I could compete, she was too good for me." Clark looked back down at his clasped hands.

"So Clark, what happened between the two of you after that?" the Doctor asked.

"We decided to be friends, we ended up working together a lot."

"So that was the end of it, she never returned your feelings and you moved on?" asked Dr. Bailey.

"not exactly..."

At those words Lois' head snapped up and she stared at Clark. "What do you mean not exactly?"

Clark looked into Lois' eyes. "After I met her, You and I began working together and then started to get closer...you finally _saw_ me. After we were engaged, Diana came to visit me. She told me when I kissed her, it scared her because she wasn't sure...but she was ready now, she kissed me!"

Lois jumped up from her seat and started pacing. "You always played dumb, but you knew she was in love with you all along."

"Lois, you are upset and we will discuss this but first I need Clark to finish..." The Dr. tried to calm Lois down.

Lois sat down.

"What happened after she kissed you?"

"I told her that I was getting married to Lois and she told me she was happy for me and wished me the best." Clark can still see the look on Diana's face for that brief moment after he told her that. It broke his heart to see that sadness.

"So what happened between then and the affair?"

"She almost died. I almost lost her and I couldn't bear the thought of losing her." Clark's eyes were closed and his voice pained.

"Clark, why did you marry Lois?"


End file.
